


Family Madness

by Directioner1988



Series: Family, Filming & Madness [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birth, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: I know men can't get pregnant or give birth naturally, but in my story they can and Ben will go by his birth name Ben/Benjamin JonesI know they only did interviews but they'll be performing tooAnd this is story is 100% fiction, not of it happened well maybe apart from several of the interviews they did happen





	Family Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I know men can't get pregnant or give birth naturally, but in my story they can and Ben will go by his birth name Ben/Benjamin Jones  
> I know they only did interviews but they'll be performing too  
> And this is story is 100% fiction, not of it happened well maybe apart from several of the interviews they did happen

**With the filming to Bohemian Rhapsody now at an end, the lads could relax for a while before all the madness and chaos of interviews, performing and award ceremonies took over, not that it bothered any of the lads, they had thought that they would of had longer off then they highly anticipated and for Joseph Deacon, he had another pressing subject to worry about... Telling his parents that he was pregnant with Gwilym's baby, how though he was going to tell them, he had yet to still figure out but however he did tell them he knew he'd have to tell them soon otherwise someone else would like his cousin Rufus would tell them and he didn't fancy like having a repeat performance of what happened last time when Rufus absent mindedly blurted out something, that his Uncle or father would not of wanted to hear, it of course lead John and Roger to go absolute ballistic at the three lads. After the said incident Joe felt that the only people other than Laura and Mary that he could trust was Brian's daughters Emily and Louisa. It's like he couldn't just say 'Oh hey dad, I've got some news, I'm having a baby and Gwilym's the father'. Before the chaos of that unfolded, the lads had all congregated to the Deacon-Lee's to read through their schedule of what days they had to do TV interviews, radio interviews and what days they'll be performing all while waiting for announcements of the first set of award nominations much to both Benjamin's and Joseph's dismay.**

**'So, our first performance will be next week' Gwilym spoke up as Joe returned from his third trip to the bathroom**

**'Just out of curiosity why do we have to perform again?'**

**'I have not a clue'**

**'So anyway Frankie, how you feeling telling your dad about the baby?' Ben asked changing the subject**

**'After what Rufus told him last time, not good'**

**'Trust me, I have no idea who was more angry Roger Taylor at Rufus or John Deacon at me and Joseph' Gwilym spoke up**

**'Babe, you're lucky you haven't got a middle name' Joe pointed out**

**'Ooh usage of the middle name is definitely never a good thing' Rami replied cringing as he thought back to the last time Lucy used his full name for leaving the toilet seat up**

**'Hang on why did Rufus get you into trouble in the first place anyway?'**

**'Well we were having a family outing, you know The Deacons, The Mays, The Taylors and The Lees at Alton Towers and me and Gwilym, we got caught in a little awkward situation, so finding the toilets we attended to the situation...' Joseph started to explain before being cut off**

**'Please don't tell me you two didn't shag in public?'**

**'Benjamin!'**

**'... Anyway Rufus entered the rest rooms and heard us let slip several moans of pleasure, realizing what we were doing he quietly stood against the sinks and waited for us to finish, once we were he slipped out and confronted us outside. The whole way around the Theme Park, me and Gwil were dreading what Rufus was going to say and where he was going to say it. Unluckily for us he chose the very moment we made our way into Roger's living room to blurt out that he heard me and Gwilym having sex in the rest rooms at Alton Towers, making my dad choke on his cup of tea. Then knowing what was about to happen, Sarina and my mum took our sisters and brothers out to get a McDonald's leaving just me, Rufus, Gwilym, Roger and John alone' Joseph finished explaining**

**'Then all hell broke loose, John gave Joseph and me a right bollocking for having sex in a Theme Park toilet while Roger was kicking off at Rufus for eavesdropping in, on our sex session' Gwilym added**

_**'Ouch, awkward'** _

**'We got the better of them though reminding them off the time they caught each other in the same situation, shutting them promptly up' Joseph smiled 'They weren't exactly happy when he brought that up, that once we returned home John gave us another lecture on being careless'**

**'In all truthfulness, can you blame him for taking after his dad for having an active sex life?' Gwilym questioned as Allen entered the living room**

**'No you can't, not really and anyway wasn't John already a father of five by the time he was Joe's age?**

**'Hang on Robert, Michael, Laura, me, Joshua, so yeah he was'**

**'What I miss?'**

**'Nothing much, just talking about Frankie here'**

**'What he done?'**

**'Nothing you cheeky sod'**

**'He was telling us of the time him and Gwil shagged in the Theme Park toilets'**

**'Benjamin!'**

**'Seriously Ben TMI, TMI, TMI. Any how so I don't forget, Brian and Chrissie have set up a mock TV interview for us tomorrow'**

**'OK, wait Chrissie? As in Brian's ex wife Chrissie Mullen?'**

**'Yeah, don't worry she won't be the one to interview us, Brian will be'**

**'I simply flat out refuse' Joseph bluntly replied storming off upstairs**

**'What was that about?'**

**'Nothing' Gwilym lied following Joseph upstairs 'Frankie, open the door'**

**'NO!'**

**'Frankie, open the door' Gwilym repeated**

**'I said no!'**

**'OK how about I cook you cheese on toast, then we can talk?' Gwilym asks heading back downstairs after getting no answer**

**Making his way into the kitchen he was greeted by Ben 'I know you're lying Lee, so tell'**

**'What is there to tell, that my boyfriend has a temper that could put even the likes of Roger Meddows Taylor to shame'**

**'Gwil, he's pregnant what do you expect? Him having mood swings is part of the pregnancy package'**

**Placing the bread under the grill, Gwilym turns to Ben and admits 'I'm thinking of leaving him'**

**'What? Are you fucking nuts, you just can't leave him, not while he's pregnant with your baby'**

**'Ben, I don't know what to do, I'm literally at my wits end with him'**

**'Gwilym, look at this you made him a promise and you should keep that promise' Ben replies holding Gwilym's left hand up and pointing to the promise ring he was wearing 'If this doesn't mean anything to you then why are you wearing it?**

**'Because I love him Benjamin, but even having to deal with you throwing a paddy was a hell of lot better than dealing with him throwing one'**

**'And like I said like 3 minutes ago Gwilym Lee, what do you expect? He's pregnant, having mood swings is part of that package unfortunately'**

**'You know for someone who is the youngest out of the four of us, you are by far the most fucking smartest' Gwilym sighs putting Gouda cheese on the toast, placing it back under the grill before making his way over the kettle and switching it on, letting the water just boil while attended to finish cooking the cheese on toast. Carefully walking back upstairs, he made his way to the babies room and knocked on the door**

**'Frankie, I've cooked you your favourite'**

**'Cheese on toast?'**

**'Yeah cheese on toast with a side order of a cup of tea'**

**Opening the door, he let the taller man in**

**'I'm sorry about storming off like that'**

**'Frankie, it happens just maybe not while guests are around'**

**'Gwil, Deacy's just phoned him, Veronica and the kids will be over in ten minutes' Ben shouted up the stairs**

**'Thanks Ben, and please don't shout it'll annoy our neighbours'**

**'Dually noted'**

**'Well we better make ourselves scarce, Allen, come on you can come ring shopping with me and Benjamin over there' Rami speaks up saying bye to the Deacon-Lees earning a filthy look off Allen in the process**

**'Good luck guys' Ben manages to say prior to being shoved outside the front door**

**'Thanks' Gwilym replies as Joe enters the living room**

**Closing the door, the Londoner made his way to where Joseph was sitting 'It'll be OK you know'**

**'Yeah'**

**Waiting patiently for everyone to arrive, the lads got talking about their first performance, when they were brought out of their conversation by John shouting at his kids and Owen arguing with Rhiannon, getting up Gwilym answered the door leaving Joseph to think about what he was going to tell them. Hearing the enthusiastic voice of Gwilym's mum Ceinwin, Joe couldn't help but laugh as Gwilym was telling her to stop embarrassing him**

**'Now son, where's that lovely boyfriend of yours?' his dad asked**

**'He's in the living room' he answered as his family made his way into the living room and greeted Joseph followed** **the Deacons**

**'Gwil, how are you?' Josh asks as Cameron just shoves his way in for the biscuits**

**'I'm doing OK thank you, although I'll be glad when this is over' Gwilym answers as Laura enters the house arguing with Luke over his cameo in the film**

**'Why did you get a cameo and we didn't? It's so unfair'**

**'Laura Deacon, what did we warn you about sulking?'**

**'Not to'**

**'So why are you?'**

**'Because, it's unfair he got to star in the film and the rest of us didn't'**

**'Not my fault' Luke stuck his tongue out**

**'Dad'**

**'Luke, Laura stop it both of you'**

**Entering the living room, John could see his son carefully standing up and making his to the kitchen for a glass of water. After a good ten minutes of arguments, the two families settled down Joseph cleared his throat as Gwilym joined him at the front**

**'We have some news you may want to hear but you may not like' he started as his siblings started guessing what the news could be**

**'You're not getting married are you?'**

**'Nope'**

**'Are you breaking up?'**

**'What? No'**

**Still trying to fathom out the news, Joseph let slip a smile as Laura's eyes fell on his stomach**

**'Frankie?' Are you pregnant?'**

**'Laura, don't be silly, men can't fall pregnant'**

**'She's right dad, I'm having a baby and Gwilym's the father'**

**'Is this some sort of joke, Joseph?'**

**'No dad, I'm serious I found that I'm pregnant out yesterday'**

**'You can't be, you and him haven't been dating for long'**

**'Neither were you and mum when you had Robert'**

**'There's a difference son, we were married... You and Gwilym are not'**

**'Dad, I'm pregnant and that's the end of it' Joseph screamed storming off upstairs and slamming the door making the whole house shake**

**'Sorry about that'**

**'Gwil, go and talk to him, I'll try and talk some sense into John'**

**'Will do, Veronica we are sorry about this, we didn't think John would have reacted like this'**

**'John never knows how to react, remember what he was like when he thought you and Joe were engaged'**

**'Yeah, I do'**

**'Son, tell Joseph, we're really happy for you both' Ceinwin spoke up stopping her son in his tracks**

**'Will do mum'**

**Watching from the door frame to their unborn babies bedroom, Gwilym smiled as he began to film Joe talking to his bump, only to stop when Joe's eyes met his**

**'My parents wanted me to tell you that they were happy for us'**

**'At least someone is'**

**'Hey we are to and so is mum'**

**'Hey, thanks'**

**'No problem, listen we better get going otherwise dad will be wondering where we got to'**

**'CAMERON, LAURA, JOSHUA, MICHAEL, LUKE, ROBERT GET YOUR ARSES DOWNSTAIRS' John shouted even angrier than before**

**'You better get going before dad has a conniption fit'**

**Heading downstairs, they didn't dare speak a word as they left the Deacon-Lee household, they were shortly followed by the Lees, who said goodbye then left**

**An hour after events unfolded, Gwilym found Joe just quietly sitting on the king size bed letting the tears fall from his greyish-green eyes**

**'I'm banning my dad from seeing the baby once he or she is born'**

**'Oh Joseph, if it's what you want to do then who am I to stop you'**

**'If he wants to act immature, then I don't want him around our son or daughter'**

**'Fair enough' Gwilym sighed**

**'I mean it, my mum, sister and brothers can visit but not my dad'**

**Choosing to leave it at the point Gwilym made his way into the baby's room and stared out the window**

  **Back at the Deacons, Veronica still was trying to get her husband to see sense**

**'Ronnie, you of all people should being agreeing with me on this'**

**'Listen to yourself John, you're making it sound like he's committed a crime'**

**'I am listening to myself Ronnie, he had sex and now he's facing the consequences'**

**'Well it's Roger you should be mad at, not Frankie'**

**'He hasn't even been with Gwilym for that long'**

**'I know he hasn't sweetheart, but please just give him a chance'**

**'Dad, mum is right, you should give him a chance because now's he pregnant he is going to need us all more than ever' Robert explains hoping his dad will see sense 'Please dad for his and the baby's sake'**

**At a loss on what he should do, John heads upstairs and starts looking through the photo albums of his kids (including Joseph) when they were growing up, when he came across a picture of him holding Robert for the first time**

**'Do you really want our son's baby missing out on having a grandpa who could teach them how to play the guitar or the piano?' Ronnie questions taking a seat next to John who now was staring at a picture of him holding Joe shortly after he was born 'Just think about our kids John, not having a grandpa to visit or teach them how to play backgammon'**

**Staying quiet John knew Veronica was right, he was just to stubborn to admit it**


End file.
